A connector of this type is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model 20008129. It allows a fluid line to be connected to a fluid technology device to be supplied with a pressure medium. A device connection, implemented as a screw connection, for example, allows the connector to be attached to the fluid technology device. A separate line connection allows the fixing of a fluid line, detachably in particular. In operation, pressure medium may flow in one or the other direction between the two connections, depending on the design of the connector, with the fluid flowing through a connection channel of the connector.
During operation of fluid technology devices, it is necessary in some cases to determine the volume flow rate, typically referred to simply as “volume flow”, of pressure medium to and/or from the relevant fluid technology device. In such cases, connecting a volume flow sensor into the course of the fluid line is known, as is disclosed, for example, in DE 29821673 U1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,005. In the case of DE 29821673 U1, the volume flow sensor contains a housing having a continuous axial channel in which a spring-loaded dam element is housed. The pressure medium flowing in displaces the dam element, which actuates a position sensor as a function of its position. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,005, a laminar flow element is provided in order to cause a pressure drop of the medium flowing through. A bypass channel discharging before and after the laminar flow element is assigned to a mass flow sensor device, whose measured values allow the volume flow and/or the volume flow rate to be calculated.
Both known volume flow measurement devices require a cumbersome installation in the course of the fluid line. If it is a flexible fluid line, such as a compressed air hose, additional attachment measures are also to be made in order to fix the volume flow measurement device securely in place.